Great Story
by Colonel Azure
Summary: Something my friend and I made up. Tis is super funny and stupid so I do warn you! BEWARE!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: WARNING! COMPLETE AND UTTER STUPIDITY! IF YOU HAVE A WEAK CONSCIENCE OR HEADCRABS PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION!**

Ran let out a large sigh while diling a number. "Hello, Papa Johns Pizza? I would like a large…." Shinichi yelled, frustrated. "GOD RAN!" Ran sighed angrily. "But I'm hungry, and I need food because I'm so fat because I'm going to have a baby…" He gasped. "….what?" Shinichi asked, surprised. "um, yeah…" she said. "I should have told you sooner, but you hate kids, I think" Shinichi got a stupid look on his face. "So, would it hurt the baby if I did… THIS!" He said as he punched her right in the stomach. Ran fell over, holding her stomach. "…god….Shini….chi…" She said, struggling for breath. "Oh, sorry." He said, walking over to the kitchen. Ran got up, and walked over to him. Shinichi said something else. "Hey, come over here." He said, leading her to the window. "Would a big impact… hurt the baby?" He said with a serious look on his face. Ran smiled sadly at his comment. "I think so. It's so sweet for you to-" Then Shinichi lifted her up, and said "So, this would hurt the baby too, right!" Then he threw her out of the window. "OH MY GOD, SHINICHI!" She screamed, since they were indeed on the 98th floor. Shinichi laughed lightly, jumping down after her. "don't yell, silly." He told her calmly. "it's not that high up." Ran smiled from his comforting comment. "Yeah, we'll be down soon." 75th floor. Ran spread her arms, laughing. "Look, Shinichi! I'm a Mongolian yellow chested swallow!" Shinichi laughed. "You're right!" 54th floor. "Hey, look at all the little cars down there! And the people! HE-LLO DOWN THERE, MINIONS!" Then Ran put a hand over Shinichi's mouth. "Be quiet," She said, laughing. "They'll hear you!" Then they laughed together. 23rd floor. "Well, the baby will like airplanes, I guess." Ran said. "Well, it had better! Because we will be traveling a lot." Ran hugged him. Then they were falling…. Falling…. Till they hit the floor, making a crater in the floor. They both laughed and stood up, walking over to Papa Johns. "At least we still get to eat pizza!' Ran said, Then the both laughed loudly.

A/N: LAWLZ! Tis funny no? Well these were made when my friend was here and as you can see we are kind of... off and yeah. Please give us your thoughts and we shall update when we get some riviews in So dorn't worry there are more chappies!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okies chappie 2! w00t! ... yeah wellz here it is **

**Ai walked silently in the halls of the B.O. God, it's smelly, she thought. She walked around a corner, and Vodka popped out. "HOOGEDOBOOGEDA!" HE yelled at Ai. "AAAAAAAAAGH!" She screamed. Vodka started laughing hysterically. "Oh god… That./… that was priceless…" Ai glared at him, angrily. Then she grabbed his head and put it in his butt. Then she laughed, as Vodka was struggling to get out. Of his own butt. Kinda weird…. But before Ai walked away, Vodka got out. Of his butt. Yeah. Then he ripped his shirt off. "HEY BABY! EAT SOME OF THIS!" He said, jumping on her. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Then he mated with her. 5 years later…. Ai looked at her child, Brewski, playing with his sister, Champagne. "Where's dada, momma?" Brewski asked Ai. She laughed. "He's going to be home, soon." Then Vodka burst in the door. "Hey love!" He told Ai. Gin was with him. Ai glared at him. Every since a month ago, Vodka had been coming home later and later every night. "WHAT were you doing tonight, Vodka?" She asked him accusingly. "Nothin'" He told her admissively. Then he went in the kitchen. "Mommy, was that person Daddy was with a girlie?" Champagne asked AI. Ai laughed. "Yes, yes he was…." Then she gasped and ran to the kitchen. "VODKA! DID YOU MAKE GIN PRGNANT!" Vodka dropped his, well, Vodka MUAHAHAHHA! "Um, no…." Then he and Gin ran away. "Mommy, Daddy is gay, isn't he?" Brewski asked her. "Yes, and he won't be coming back, or I'll fry his innards in the oven…." She told him, with an evil smile.**

**A/N: ... By the way we know Gin is a guy so yeah... and to my reviewers... yes it is weird I know but to people like me and Bat-chan it is uber funny and some people just have to post their stupidest things because we think others might enjoy them as well... well some others yeah and super huggles and luv to Bat for t3h stories and what not **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Third chappie! WWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"So where are we going?" Asked Kogoro staring out or the partly rolled down window. Then he put his hand over it, then rolled the window up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He screamed, because it hurted. "oh god, you're such an idiot!" Eri yelled at him, forgetting that she was driving the car, and turned around to help him (Kinda stupid, ne?) Then the car was moving crazily. "DRIVE THE CAR, FRECKING WOMAN!" He yelled at Eri. But her foot was stuck in the… thing… yeah. "Well, I can't go anywhere," She laughed (Oh my god, why the hell is she laughing? SHE'S GONNA FUSKING DIE!) "Since I can't…." She said, edging in closer, "Let's…. (enter scientifically interesting word for sex here)" He smiled, forgetting about the damn car business. "Ok…. Hehehehehehehe!" Then something beautiful happened. Then something violent, for the car crashed into a wall, making it explode into 98759824578578 million pieces. But! Kogoro and Eri were not harmed. Well, maybe. But Batman saved them with his magical bat grappling hook, bringing them to Bat-land. And, did Kogoro get his hand out of the window? I don't know. I guess. But, find out next time, foo!

A/N: Now wasn't that fun? ... silance OKIES PEOPLES! DON'T BE LIKE ME AND SAY OH THAT WAS KEWL AND JUST HIT THE BACK BUTTON! REVIEW! ... Please, for the children's sake!


End file.
